dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Stuck on Carnival
Stuck on Carnival 'is the twenty-sixth and final part A of the twenty-sixth and final episode of the first season of Doki. It is paired along with Fico's Fossil. New Supporting Characters * Claude * The Carnivalists Synopsis The Team heads to the Caribbean Islands to find out about a multiple day party called "carnival'. The festival is underway and the parade is starting soon! But a few misadventures leaves the team wondering if they'll make it to the parade in time. Characters * Doki * Fico * Oto * Anabella * Gabi * Mundi * Claude * The Carnivalists * Miguel (cameo) * Nick (cameo) Featured Song * Conga! Quotes * '''Team Doki: '"(singing Conga Line tune) Da-da-da-da-da-DA! Da-da-da-da-da-DA! (cheerful laughter)" * 'Fico: '"That was an AWESOME street party!" * 'Gabi: '"And HUGE!" * 'Anabella: '"Ah! It was SO MUCH FUN!!" * 'Mundi: '"Who's that?" * 'Doki: '"My friend, Claude, from the Caribbean -- and he's inviting us to an EVEN BIGGER PARTY!" * 'Mundi: '"Wow! He says it lasts there for days and days!" * 'Fico: '"What kind of party is THIS?!" * 'Claude: '"Welcome to the Caribbean, Team Doki! Come on! I can't wait to show you my mas-camp." * 'Anabella: '"Your what-camp?" * 'Fico: '"(excitedly) COSTUMES?! Are we having a costume party?!" * 'Doki: '"Carnival?" * 'Claude: '"It's a big party to celebrate life, and high-life is a carnival parade, with music and costumed dancers." * 'Gabi: '"We can't stay that long. But we'd LOVE to see the parade!" * 'Anabella: '"Yeah! I LOVE a parade!" * '''Oto: "Me, too!" * Claude: '"So I'm called the King. So my costume is BIGGER and BRIGHTER than the others!" * '''Mundi: '"(to Claude) Wow!! You look GREAT, your Highness -- especially your WINGS!!! Ha ha ha!" * 'Doki: '"Whoa! What happened?!" * 'Mundi: '"It looks like the plane is sinking into the parking lot! QUICK!!! Let's hook the plane and try to get it out!!!" * 'Fico: '"(to the others) Trying to scare Oto out of his costume! I figured this dented old pot WASN'T good for anything else." * 'Fico: '"(plays steel pans) NEAT!!!" * 'Claude: '"You'll hear lots at the parade... (shockingly) which is starting ANY MINUTE!!!" * 'Oto: '"You mean, you want me to DANCE??!! In front of a ZILLION PEOPLE???!!! No way!" * 'Claude: '"Why not?! Carnival ISN'T about being the best dancer! It's about celebrating life -- having a great time with friends and family." * 'Oto: '"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." * 'Gabi: '"That's the spirit! HIT IT, FICO!!" * 'Doki: '"OK, Mundi. The ramp's ready." * 'Mundi: '"Then, (singsong) stand back!" * 'Mundi: '"I can't! The brakes are full of ASPHALT!! (groaning)" * 'Anabella: '"(excitedly, with joy) Oto! YOU'RE FREE!!!" * 'Oto: '"I am?! (clumsily) Oh... right. I am." * 'Fico: '"Aren't you happy?" * 'Oto: "'Yeah, but I was kinda getting excited about being in the parade." * 'Doki: '"(approaching the carnival location) LOOK OUT!!! RUNAWAY PLANE!!!" * 'Doki: '"That gives me a GREAT idea!" * 'Anabella: '"And speaking of sharing with friends..." * 'Fico: '(following Anabella) '"...You've made Expedition Stickers!" * '''Anabella: '"And here's yours, Oto!" Trivia * This is one of the 3 episodes to have the "Stuck on"/"Stuck in" title. Transcript * Click here to read the transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 es:Doki en el Carnaval Category:Episodes with a song